El Sol No Regresa
by Anya Shoryuky
Summary: Seto X JoeyRegalo ATRASADO de Navidad y Año Nuevo para todas mis amigas y para las que lo leanALGO HA SUCEDIDO UNA DECICIÓN ACABARA CON TODA LA FELICIDAD REUNIDA


Anya:…

Ahyma: discúlpenla esta algo depre y vino a desquitarse escribiendo

Anya:…

Ahyma: bueno, esta muy deprimida… (solo espero que no mate a nadie en este fic)

Disclaimer: yugi-oh! Es de Konami y Takahashi y demases en cuanto a la canción es El Sol no Regresa de la 5ª Estación

_**Hace días perdí**_

_**En alguna cantina**_

_**La mitad de mi alma**_

_**Más el quince de tequila**_

_Cuantos días tengo viniendo a esta cantina, creo que todos desde aquello, ¿por qué me hiciste esto?... ¿doshite?..._

_Te extraño tanto, quisiera que me dijeras cual fue mi error, ¿que hice que causo que te alejaras de mi, quisiera saber que hice mal, ¿qué fue lo que paso?_

_Ya no se cuantas veces e dado vueltas al asunto, cuantas veces e rememorado todo lo que pase contigo, y solo se que a pasado una y otra vez en mi mente con tal lucidez que siento como si lo volviese a vivir y eso hace que la herida sea más grande y sienta más dolor ante tu ausencia, al grado que estoy seguro, una mitad de mi alma se a quedado en mis memorias, mientras la otra todavía conciente sufre con mi verdad... aunque hasta el momento el licor me a quitado algo de este dolor... creo_

_**No es que sea el alcohol **_

_**La mejor medicina **_

_**Pero ayuda a olvidar **_

_**Cuando no vez la salida**_

Se que de nada me sirve estarme cayendo de borracho, lo se y lo entiendo perfectamente, pero por lo menos no me duele tanto cuando estoy ebrio, por lo menos no me siento con tanto dolor cuando estoy así, al menos yo siento que me ha ayudado, pero tal vez es la idea a la que me he cerrado al no ver por donde salir de este sufrimiento... ¿pero que quieren que haga? Si tu eras la luz de mi vida, a tu lado sabía que camino seguir y sin ti no se ni siquiera quien soy... todavía te amo... y tu recuerdo me duele... por eso bebo hasta el hartar para olvidar que tanto te quiero y me alegro al ver que te beso y no me duele porque no es más que un recuerdo confundido con el presente gracias al licor...

_**Hoy te intento contar **_

_**Que todo va bien **_

_**Aunque no te lo creas**_

Quisiera decirte que todo esta bien, pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol, y sería no solo mentirte a ti sino tambien a mi mismo, porque la verdad es que todo se me desplomo el día que me dijiste que todo se acabo... que ya no podíamos seguir juntos... ese día mi muerte llego, pero por desgracia no fue una física, sino una espiritual y esta duele más, porque se que estoy muerto y vivo día a día, aún... además se que tu no me creerías, si me vieras en este estado de ebriedad supremo... si me vieras así, te juro que me reclamarías por estar así, pero, no pude encontrar otra salida a todo este dolor... no pude hacer nada más... nada...

_**Aunque a estas alturas **_

_**El ultimo esfuerzo **_

_**No valga la pena**_

Se que aberraba a mi padre, es un ebrio miserable pero creo que ahora lo entiendo, el era así por el dolor, o al menos eso creo, aunque la verdad no me importa, lo único que quiero es morirme y lo lograre, seguro, después de todo, de tomarme dos cervezas por mucho a la semana a tomarme tres litros de puro licor algo tendrá de bueno, lo aprendí de ti, del súper genio que se fue a emparentar con un miserable perro callejero... no se por que demonios no agarro una navaja y me corto las venas... oh si, ya recordé por que, Serenity y tu me hicieron prometer que no lo haría, claro después de todo no sabían que terminaría en este estado, me lo dijiste después de que me intente suicidar en la azotea del lugar donde vivía con mi padre, ¿por qué, por que no tenia el valor para decirte lo que sentía, no contaba con el maldito rol de la suerte, tengo buena suerte, eso dicen todos, pero para mi no es muy buena en muchos sentidos, por ejemplo, ya no me amas, ya nunca más podré estar a tu lado y más importante aún por una promesa echa a ti y a mi hermana no me puedo dar un tiro, cortarme las venas, envenenarme con pastillas, tomar una droga o simple y sencillamente un veneno...

_**Hoy los buenos recuerdos **_

_**Se caen por las escaleras**_

_**Y tras varios tequilas **_

_**Las nubes se van **_

_**Pero el sol no regresa**_

Esperen, el veneno, recuerdo haber leído en uno de tus libros que existe un veneno muy potente que no se puede detectar tan fácilmente al momento de la autopsia... Eso es, romperé mi promesa y me dolerá el alma y de culpa tal vez llegue al infierno pero ya no te veré... Se lo que estarán pensando, si tan desesperado estas podrías perder con Marik, o Malik, hasta con Bakura y pase directo al Reino de las Sombras, pero no me funcionaria seguiría vivo y solo sufriendo al recordar a mi amado y al ver a sus monstruos pelear eternamente, por que me aprendí cada una de las cartas de su baraja, desde sus amados ojiazules hasta las cartas más débiles, sus trampas y magias, todo, si, no se nada de ciencias, pero pregúntenme lo que quieran de el y se los contestare con algarabía... mi dragón negro... se lo dio Atem... hasta ahora lo recordé no me di cuenta de que tambien tiene mi carta en su baraja... bueno no le importa y no hay remedio a ello...

_**Sueños de habitación **_

_**De un hotel de carretera **_

_**Y unas gotas de lluvia **_

_**Que guardo en esta maleta**_

_Tengo días planeando esto, mis amigos están intranquilos y ahora recuerdo otra cosa por la que no les "pedí" el favor a esos tres, uno, se hubieran rehusado, Bakura por Atem, Marik por mi y Malik por Yugi y por mi tambien, ahora me arrepiento de haber terminado haciendo buenas migas con ellos... No te he visto en todo este tiempo y ciertamente me dan sentimientos encontrados, por que me siento alegre pues mi "estabilidad emocional" no terminara antes de tiempo por los suelos y por el otro me siento de la patada por que quisiera que mi ultimo recuerdo del universo entero seas tu... el reflejo de tus ojos azul mar, tus cabellos de color caoba, tu piel de terciopelo rosa pálido, no miento, tu piel es un color extraño entre el blanco y el rosa más translucido y pálido de toda la gama de colores y sin embargo en una cosa no he fallado, tu piel si es de terciopelo... quiero verte pero no debo, por ti, por que no quieres volver a verme y por mi, por que me derrumbare en el instante en el que vea un solo filamento de tus hermosos cabellos... y el sueño de tu desnudez… quiero morir antes de saber que ya no soy el único que conoce esa parte de ti, quiero morir antes de olvidarme lo que sucedió ese día... tus besos, tus caricias, tu forma de amarme, aunque ya no se si me amabas en esos instantes o solo te dejaste llevar, tampoco se si fui el primero o si fui uno de tantos, pero me aferró a la idea de que soy el único... quiero soñar con tigo sobre de mi, llamándome entre gemidos suplicando por que te correspondiera y oír tu explosión al responder, oír y sentir tu desenfreno cuando ya no soportaba más el reprimir mis deseos... y ahora mírame, no soy nada, todo lo hacía por ti... seré el mejor, para derrotarte, algo así decía al principio aunque sabia era una mentira, seré el mejor, para complacerte, decía cuando estaba a tu lado, y ahora solo me queda decir... siempre quise ser el mejor… siempre quise ser el mejor ante ti… el mejor…_

_**Ruedan por el colchón **_

_**De mi cama ya desierta **_

_**Es la mejor solución **_

_**Para el dolor de cabeza**_

_Lo he obtenido, me costo un ojo de la cara, pero ya esta aquí mi esperanza de consuelo y alivio... ahora estoy seguro no tendré que verte al lado de otro o de otra... ahora que lo pienso... mi amor... no crees que es irónico, tu me suplicabas por que nunca te fuera a abandonar, pero... ¿quién abandono a quien al final?... mi amor... sabes, me entere por Atem y Bakura, que estas solo, que no has encontrado a nadie aun... pero que importa si lo encuentras o no... desde el cielo o el infierno, mi plegaria se escuchara, cuando escuches ese disco... pues no me importa el dolor, por siempre esperare tu sonrisa... pero se que es mentira a medias lo que digo... si no me importara el dolor, seguiría vivo para verte sonreír, pero el solo pensar que le sonreirás a otro como lo hacías antes, como lo haces ahora... yo se que hice muchas cosas que nadie hizo por ti, pero tambien se que no fui el único... tal vez, tu solo estabas conmigo por que no conociste nada mejor y ahora que te das cuenta que soy un inútil y un dolor de cabeza quieres olvidarte de mi..._

_**Hoy te intento contar **_

_**Que todo va bien **_

_**Aunque no te lo creas**_

_Hoy por fin, acabare con todo esto… nadie sabrá nada… simple y sencillamente… estoy en un hermoso paseo a la playa con todos o más bien con casi todos… pero no saben que en el momento en el que les dije que regresaba por algo al auto, no he hecho más que beber aquel elixir que liberara mi alma del sufrimiento… ciertamente me siento un tanto culpable, porque Moki y Serenity han venido con nosotros, mis dos más grandes tesoros a parte de mi amor por Seto, mi hermanita por la que me mantuve con vida durante tanto tiempo y mi chibi cuñado que no solo fue mi amigo, sino también como un especie de hijo para mi… ojala no se enojen conmigo por esto… vaya esos dos siempre me hacen sonreír aun cuando no quiero o no puedo… será mejor que me vaya despidiendo porque poco a poco siento como se me empieza a nublar la vista… y así comienza mi vía crucis a la muerte… y comienzo abrazando a mi hermanita y dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras ella me sonríe pues el gesto es normal pero no se da cuenta de que es mi despedida… y le revuelvo los cabellos a Moki como es regular en mi siempre que lo veo… y miro a los chicos y comienzo a jugar con ellos como siempre… como si volviéramos a estar en la prepa… y se que eso acelera al maldito veneno… comienzo a sentir un dolor en mi cuerpo pero lo ignoro porque no es tan intolerable como el dolor de mi alma… y comenzamos a aventarnos agua… y ya siento que todo comienza a irse y entonces se escucha un claxon que reconozco, es de su jaguar con una mezcla de gris, azul y negro, ese jaguar personalizado que nunca conduje porque no me gustaba el matiz que el gris le daba a la mezcla pero en el que siempre me llevaba el a la escuela cuando tenía tiempo de llevarme y recogerme… aquel en el que me llevaba a todos lados porque no le gustaba ir en limousine a las fiestas o eventos similares y entonces volteo para verlo una ultima vez y un hilo de sangre corre por mis labios, lo se… por que siento el sabor metálico en mi boca y una gota correr por mi mentón y después miro sus ojos fijos en mi para después ya no resistirlo… solo siento el agua mojar mi cara y a todos llamarme y después… nada… ya no hay nada… y mi ultimo recuerdo serás por siempre tu… mi amor…_

_**Aunque a estas alturas **_

_**El ultimo esfuerzo **_

_**No valga la pena**_

-Joey!-gritó el castaño al ver al rubio desplomarse ante todos quienes lo más rápido posible lo sacaron del agua

-Joey contéstanos!-le suplicaban todos mientras hacían vanos intentos por hacerlo reaccionar

-Mokuba-le llamó Seto lanzándole el celular-llama al hospital más cercano-le dijo de inmediato para tomar a Joey y llevarlo a su auto seguido de los demás

-súbete atrás-exclamó el ojiazul al egipcio tricolor para ver como este de inmediato se colocaba donde le ordenaban por lo que con sumo cuidado y lo más rápido posible el lo colocaba recostado en el asiento a lo que el de ojos morados colocaba su cabeza en su regazo

-yo voy contigo adelante-sentenció de inmediato la pelinaranja a lo que el solo asintió abriéndole la puerta y apresurándose se coloco en el asiento del conductor a lo que arranco a toda prisa seguidos de todos los demás en los autos de Mai y Duke y Malik en su motocicleta

_**Hoy los buenos recuerdos **_

_**Se caen por las escaleras**_

_**Y tras varios tequilas **_

_**Las nubes se van **_

_**Pero el sol no regresa**_

-Doctor, Doctor como esta mi hermano?-le preguntó la pelinaranja en cuanto vio a aquel que atendió a su hermano en cuanto llegaron a aquel lugar a su lado el ojiazul se encontraba y alrededor el resto de sus amigos, pero ni aquel apoyo pudo ayudarla pues una negación sin palabras provino de aquel hombre de bata blanca

-Debe de estar bromando-se adelanto Kaiba tomándolo por el cuello de la bata

-lo lamento, se intento todo para revivirlo pero nada surtió efecto, sin embargo se encontró esto entre sus ropas-les mostró una pequeña botella de cristal color azul metálico a lo que el castaño le soltó para mirar dicho recipiente-lamento decirles que su muerte fue provocada-musitó indicándoles a todos lo que no creían siquiera posible…

-no… no es posible-musitó el pequeño tricolor con lagrimas en los ojos

-Joey… ¿Joey se suicido?-habló la rubia como queriendo no creer lo que tácitamente el doctor les comunicaba

-es un veneno muy potente, dudo mucho que esto aparezca en un análisis dado al tipo de veneno que a usado, sin embargo su cuerpo muestra señas claras de que este veneno fue lo que uso para llevar acabo suicidio-explico y la joven pelinaranja solo volteo a ver al ojiazul que comenzaba a derramar lagrimas junto con todos los demás y ella no pudo mas que abrazarse a quien fuera el amor de su hermano y llorar en su pecho como sabia lo había echo aquel que ahora la esperaba del otro lado-su efecto es rápido, no sufrió mucho… este veneno es un anticoagulante mezclado con una pequeña cantidad de químicos que se encargan de desconectar las señales nerviosas al cuerpo por lo que dudo haya sentido en verdad dolor-concluyo su explicación

_**Hoy te intento contar **_

_**Que todo va bien **_

_**Aunque no te lo creas**_

-¿Por qué te fuiste?... yo solo… yo solo… Joey ¿Por qué!-lloraba el castaño abrazado a su cuerpo y nadie se atrevía a separarlo de el… nadie

-no me dejes… por favor… mi amor, puedo arreglarlo… podemos empezar de nuevo-le decía el castaño al rubio que mantenía esos ojos cerrados como si aun estuviese ahí como si en verdad no se hubiera ido… nadie se atrevía a separarlos… nadie se atrevía a quitarle al ojiazul a su adorado rubio

-Seto… por favor… déjalo-le pidió la menor dolida de ver a su hermano postrado en una cama y como al CEO lloraba llamándolo, como si aun estuviese ahí, como si despertara en cualquier momento pidiéndole perdón por la jugarreta y que el terminaría molestándose por la broma pero volverían a estar juntos y felices cuando todo era una fantasía porque su hermano estaba muerto y nunca consolaría el corazón del mayor de los Kaiba

-no… el no esta muerto… solo… es una de sus bromas, solo quiere que crea que ha muerto…-intentaba el ojiazul por lo que todos se sentían aun peor… pues si bien sabían que el era culpable ahora no se atrevían a absolutamente nada…

-Seto…-musitaba su hermano-Joey ya no esta aquí hermano… el… ya, se ha ido-intentaba el pelinegro intentando separar a su Onisama de aquel que fuera para si, su segundo sostén, aquel que para si representaba la misma figura que su verdadero hermano y que conformaba la calidez que cualquiera recibe en un hogar…

-NO!-lloraba Seto-el esta aquí Mokuba!... ¿Qué no lo ves!-intentaba medio sonreír el castaño acariciando con una sutileza nunca conocida en su persona, el pálido rostro de Joey-solo estas dormido, ¿verdad mi amor?… solo duermes… solo quieres asustarme para que podamos volver a casa cuando despiertes-insistía Seto Kaiba que ahora para todos los presentes parecía todo menos quien en verdad creían que era…

-ayúdenme-pidió Tristan avanzando hacía el castaño y entendiendo lo que harían, Atemu, Marik y Bakura lo siguieron mientras Duke y Malik se acercaban a Joey; en cuanto Tristan tomaba al mayor de los Kaiba con un tanto de brusquedad para alejarlo de Joey, Duke y Malik con sutileza tomaban el cuerpo de Joey y lo separaban de aquel quien fuese su amor en vida

-¿Qué le hacen a Joey!-gritó el castaño sujetado por aquellos cuatro que fuesen los amigos del rubio

-será mejor llevárnoslo ya-le dijo Malik a Duke sabiendo que este era el único… doloroso pero el único método de alejar a Seto de Joey

-NO! SUELTENLO! SOLO ESTA DORMIDO!-insistía intentando liberarse de ellos sin demasiado éxito-solo esta dormido-musitó desplomándose en el suelo soltándose de los demás quienes lo veían completamente destrozado en el piso llorando la perdida de la persona que más amo

_**Aunque a estas alturas**_

_**El ultimo esfuerzo**_

_**No valga la pena**_

-Seto… yo…-inatentaba decir algo Mokuba

-Seto nosotros…-Serenity intento ahora… pero ambos desistieron al ver al ojiazul que no dejaba de mirar la ventana sentado en aquel sillón al que siempre llegaba Joey para sentarse en sus piernas y besarlo con pasión para después ambos bajar a cenar con ellos…

-vamos…-se respondió a si mismo Mokuba al ver que Seto no los escucharía por lo que tomando la mano de Serenity salieron ambos de aquella parca y triste escena cerrando la puerta tras de si

-estas seguro Mokuba?-preguntó Serenity una vez ambos estuvieron fuera

-si… Seto no lo acepta por lo que no podemos pedirle que nos acompañe al sepelio… tal vez cuando por fin entienda vaya a verlo pero por el momento dejemos que sea el quien decida cuando-habló el joven con la madurez que mostraba solo en los momentos en los que de verdad se requería, así como le dijeran Seto y Joey siempre… en aquellos momentos en los que ninguno de los dos estuviera a su lado y el sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se resolviera la incógnita acerca de si, ellos dos, hermanos políticos por el amor, de aquellos a quienes admiraban, se quedarían verdaderamente solos, por el error, de aquel quien lloraba sin descanso tras la puerta de caoba

-pronto sabremos si seguiremos solos o no-soltó sus pensamientos

-Mokuba… tengo que hablar con Seto-insistió Serenity dando media vuelta para volver a entrar en la habitación donde el aludido se encontraba

_**Hoy los buenos recuerdos **_

_**Se caen por las escaleras**_

_**Y tras varios tequilas **_

_**Las nubes se van **_

_**Pero el sol no regresa**_

-Seto…-musito ella a lo que siguió sabiendo que no le contestaría colocándose de frente a el aunque pareciera que miraba a través de ella

-quiero que sepas… que no te culpo, ni te tengo rencor… y si decides seguir a mi hermano… si tu… si tu decidieses eso-se cortó ya que las lagrimas no cesaban de caer

-quiero que le digas que lo amo, y que Mokuba y yo… seguiremos adelante… yo… los quiero a ambos…-dijo abrazando al mayor aun con lagrimas

-no quiero perderte a ti también… pero… quiero que sepas que… decidas lo que decidas… Mokuba y yo nunca… nunca dejaremos de quererlos… a ambos…-musito ella

…

**FLASH BACK**

-Seto…-musitó sonriente el rubio sentado en la cama al verle llegar

**POV de Seto**

-Joey… tenemos que hablar-musito con dificultad

-¿Qué sucede?-me responde tranquilo y aun con esa sonrisa que ilumina mis días

-Joey… quiero… quiero que nos separemos… quiero terminar con esto…-concluyó con seriedad y frialdad

-Se… de… demo… ¿Doushite!-me pregunta y miro que lagrimas comienzan a bajar por sus mejillas

-creo que esto no esta funcionando bien-insisto… una gran mentira… tu y yo somos felices

-pero porque dices eso!-me dice ya desesperado… no quiero decirte la verdad… no quiero que sepas la verdad…

-Joey… adopte a Serenity como una Kaiba, así que no hay problema si tu y ella se quedan en la mansión, pero… ya no será como si tu fueras mi pareja… a partir de hoy, quiero que estés lo más lejos posible de mi-concluyó

-Seto que hice, Que hice mal!-me gritas… no hiciste nada… fui yo…

**Fin POV de Seto**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-yo tuve la culpa-musita sintiendo el abrazó de ella

-Seto…-susurra ella

-yo no le pedí que termináramos porque el hubiese echo algo mal…-insiste

-¿pero entonces porque lo hiciste?-musita ella presintiendo algo en su pecho

-me sentía culpable…-contestó

-dime que paso, Seto-insiste ella

-fui a ese lugar… pensé que estaría bien, solo era una junta de negocios… pero tome de más… y lo bese… lo bese y pase toda la noche con el… me sentía mal… miserable… sentía que lo ensuciaba con solo mirarlo… mi cachorro nunca se entero… si lo hubiera echo el no me hubiera vuelto a sonreír… aquel quería a mi cachorro… y para separarnos iba a decirle a Joey lo que había pasado… el quería hablar con mi cachorro, quería decirle que yo le había violado y que se lo decía para que supiera el tipo de hombre que soy… no sabía que hacer… me desesperaba la idea de que reacción podía tomar mi cachorro… y lo mate… me sentí tan mal… no por mi conciencia, sino por la decepción que le había causado a Joey… así que solo le pedí que se alejara de mi… que quería terminar nuestra relación, porque no quería manchar su hermosura con la negrura de mi alma… fue por eso-concluyó…

-Seto…-murmuro ella sorprendida

-no me lo merecía… no merecía su amor… no merecía que me perdonara si es que era posible… me merecía el sufrimiento de verlo en brazos de otro… pero… no quería… yo…-sus voz cada vez sonaba más desesperada, cada vez más frágil por lo que ella solo le abrazo con ternura casi maternal

-tranquilo… Seto… Joey ya te perdono, pero… que harás tu?...-…

…

-¿que sucedió?-preguntó Mokuba sentado frente al ataúd mirando a su hermana política entrar en aquella sala acondicionada para el sepelio

-crees, que lo logremos sin ellos?-preguntó ella mirando el ataúd

-si… pero…-intento el

-Seto, me lo dijo todo… me dijo porque le pidió a Joey que se alejara, también me pidió perdón… dijo… que vendría… pero que por favor no sepultáramos a Joey hoy, creo que vendrá en la noche a verlo-concluyó ella con tristeza

-no estoy a favor de esa medida… pero creo que Joey y Seto necesitan decirlo todo… creo… creo que el arrepentimiento sería peor que la muerte para Seto-soltó de pronto

-no se irán… siempre estarán con nosotros…-sonrió ella

_**Y tras varios tequilas **_

_**Las nubes se van **_

_**Pero el sol no regresa**_

-mi amor…-susurró sacándolo de aquella cama… hincándose en el piso con el recostado

-vine a verte cachorro…-vuelve a susurrar acariciando delicadamente el rostro de quien dormía frente a el y poco a poco lagrimas comienzan a resbalar de sus ojos

-mi sol… perdóname… debí decírtelo en vez de provocar todo esto…-insiste con dolor

-Romeo y Julieta… ¿lo recuerdas?... dijiste que una historia de amor que termina como la de Romeo y Julieta es tan hermosa como la luz de la luna sobre el mar… también recuerdo que te conteste que no era así… que era tan hermosa como un amanecer en un prado verde, por que era la felicidad de ellos, reflejada en el fulgor del sol… éramos tan cursis…-musita…

-tu con veneno… y yo beso tus labios-por lo que besa de forma delicada aquellos labios fríos y sin vida

-ni una gota… tomo una daga-a lo que de entre sus ropas extrae un cuchillo que sin esperar demasiado entierra en su vientre manchando el rostro del durmiente con sangre así como sus manos

-te veré… de nuevo… aunque sea una ultima vez…-concluye exhalando su vida

_**Y tras varios tequilas **_

_**Las nubes se van **_

_**Pero el sol no regresa**_

"_Seto Kaiba y Joseph Wheeler de Kaiba, Amantes Esposos, descansen juntos ahora y por siempre"_

Ahyma: o.o se nota que estabas deprimida

Anya: si ya lo se

Ahyma: aunque no tenías que desquitarte con ellos

Anya: creí que no le tenías amor a esta pareja

Ahyma: no le tengo amor, pero se cuando alguien es cruel y cuando no

Anya: si tu lo dices, pero bueno, este fic, lo escribí como ya se habrán dado cuenta en amargos momentos de dolor, pero al final este se ha convertido en mi regalo atrasado de Navidad y Año nuevo

Ahyma: comienzo a darme cuenta de que tu estilo es Angust, son los mejores que haces

Anya: a estas altura ya no se, si eso es bueno o malo o-oU


End file.
